


Age of Wolves

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shifters, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Wolf Pack, shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifter AU/OW. Chris and Buck Come across a wild pack. Wanting their members to be apart of their pack, but how. Vin & Ezra Have other plans. What is a lonely alpha Chris to do? SLASH/HETRO, you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating May Change Later On

Age of Wolves

BY: WOLFA MOON

SUMMARY: Shifter AU/OW. Chris and Buck Come across a wild pack. Wanting their members to be apart of their pack, but how. Vin & Ezra Have other plans. What is a lonely alpha Chris to do? SLASH/HETRO, you'll see.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. So many ideas so little time.

Age of Wolves

They walk amongst us and are known. Shifters. Humans with the trait to shift into animals. There are many types of shifters but the dominant is Wolves. They are the first to be open about who they are and their packs. There are councils and rules for shifters and humans. Working together. There are those who break the rules and justice must be maintained. Four Corners is run by two shifters wolves, Buck Wilmington and Chris Larabee. The town has become Chris Larabee's territory and he will defend it. For he is the alpha.

Age of Wolves

Buck and Chris rode on their patrol on the outskirts of town. Orrin Travis had appointed them as hired guns to watch over the town. To bad they were the only two.

The smell on the air is a familiar scent known to them but then the sickness that also warped the air made them kick their horses into a gallop.

On the horizon a small camp is set up. Four men and a wagon loaded with two wolves. Wolf poaching is illegal in all territories. Yet there are few who don't abide by the rules. Chris looks to Buck to play along.

"Howdy to the camp," he voiced. The men stood on alert, but wavering with drink. Group holding bottles and laying their Hands on their guns.

"Howdy, what can we do for yah?" one of the men asked. Obviously the leader of the group.

"Just need some warm fire for the night." The men look from one another. Chris and Buck made themselves appear to be coy but deadly. The men nodded, waving them over. Approaching they saw their cargo. Two wolves. One snapping and gnarling though the bars. The other collapsed on the ground, unmoving in the cage along side the other. Chris observed the wolves. "Capturing wolves is illegal." The group rested their hands on their weapons again yet taking another swig of swill. "Why'd you capture them?" Chris glares at the feral wolf. The man stuttered but regained his courage. Since the two new men didn't lift a hand to their guns or make a ruckus. Guessing they played the law like a fiddle. Neither good nor bad. Hearing their own tune.

"Dog fights up in the northern territory. They make a good price up there." Chris stepped closer to the cages.

"How'd you get them?" another man harrumphed at this. Guess it was his plan.

"Bear trapped the one. Then the other wouldn't leave his mate. So we hauled up the one and he just followed." Chris looked down at the wolves feeling for them.

"What are you going to do when the wolf council hears of this?" All who knows the rules why there is no poaching of wolves knows the wolf council. For it is known that some wolves are man. Men who can shift in forms. There are other shifts out there as well. But wolves are the public and most known of them. So the wolf council sentinels over all shifters.

"We'll they haven't changed since capture. So they are wolves." Chris looks at the captured. The tan feral wolf snarled at him but laid down as close as he could to the other red injured wolf through the bars. The one hurt he knew why didn't change. Not enough strength. The feral is lost without his mate. Going back to his ancestry.

"Again what if the wolf council hears of this?" Chris moves his hand over the top of his gun. Even wild ancestry wolves are protected.

"The council has no law here," the man took another drag of his spirits. Fire burned inside of Chris. He had heard of the council needing to expand their presence. Yet things fall through the cracks and wolves fall. Fire building he felt that wild part of him begin to surface but had to maintain face. Buck vibrated on his own at the need to do something.

"That's where you're wrong." The deadly gunman he is reputed is not born on lies but on hard stone facts. Chris blew the smoke off his weapon before placing it in his holster. Buck stood ready with his weapon still out, no smoke. The way he liked. A lover not a fighter. Chris slayed the four men. For they had wronged his kind. Now he had to save them. Chris moves to the cage looking in on the red injured one. The tan bared his teeth at him. Buck came over.

"Easy fella," Buck cooed. "They like us." Chris could only nod. They could both smell the sickness on the red.

"We need to take care of that one, now." Buck nodded. Hitching his horse behind the wagon they began to head toward safe territory. Chris' territory. Chris follows along side the wagon watching over the new charges in his territory.

Chris is an alpha wolf shifter. He had claimed his territory at a young age. And things like this made his blood boil. New wolves in his territory, unknown by him, that needs protection. Looking at the tan one.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of your friend. And hopefully I can learn your name the human way." Wolves had different names then their humans. For they are of different mind. The primal vs. civilized.

Approaching Chris' cabin that perched on the outside of town, they dismounted.

"Let's get the injured one in first." Chris spoke. Buck came over unlatching the red's cage. Gentle as he is with woman he picked up the red to head inside. The red whimpered at the movement. Buck groaned at the sick smell. Tan wolf growled beginning a fury of motion to get to his mate. Chris waited for Buck to give the signal. Both knowing Chris' house by heart he waited for the lights to be lit. Chris wanted to growl primal at the tan. But knew that the wolf acted on instinct. Needing to be by his loved one. He knew that need. He had lost it. The light turned on. Chris opens the door. the tan runs into the cabin. Chris suspected that the wolf would question but he didn't. Chris followed in.

Laying on his bed is the sick wolf. The tan behind licking at his mate's mouth and face. Buck sitting at the bottom of the bed taking in the leg. It is a terrible mess. Looking to his alpha Buck shakes his head. The leg looks terrible. They could treat as a wolf but better as a human. More medicines at the ready. Chris begins to remove his jacket. They needed to get through to them that they needed to change to their civilized self. Stripping his cloths off he stood before his company. The proud alpha had no faults. The tan watches carefully but resting his head on the red's neck.

"You sure about this?" Chris only nodded. Then he shifted into the midnight black wolf that he is. The tan snarled.

Chris snarled back. He had to get through the feral.

We are shifters. As alpha of this territory I am ordering you to shift back. My name is Mitternacht (German: Midnight). Chris introduced himself. The wolf tilted his head. He had heard him but did he understand

Salbatic (Romanian: Wild). The tan spoke his wolf name. Then went back to his position on the red. Chris gathered that is all he would get form the wolf for now. He would just have to wait.

Age of Wolves

Buck moved to the other room where his bed lay. Chris maintained watch. The tan finally dozed off. His head still in the croak of the red's neck. Chris maintained his sentinel. Then as the dawns light began to peek through the window it happened. The red fur began to fade away. The form shifting from wolf to man. The man whimpered. Chris took in the tan's mate. A beautiful man with a crop of red hair on his head. The rest pail and thin. How long have they been living as wolves? How long have they been on their own? Watching mesmerized. The man moved slowly to wrap his arms around the tan. Naked as the day he is born he nuzzled into the tan. Chris still in wolf mode salivated at the beauty. Worthy to be called a mate. The tan wolf began to shift then once again secure in his lovers arms.

Chris jaw fell open looking at the Tan's true form. Lean built, all muscle and shaggy blond hair on his head. Wrapped up in each other Chris exited the room. He had too. Outside he stepped into the sun. The feeling that the two wolves awoken in him. Why? He had a mate, she died. Yet these two called to him in a longing way. A way almost forgotten. Wanting to run the thought away but he had a duty first. Shifting back he headed inside. Time to face the music.

Buck greeted him handing him a shirt and pants.

"They shifted," he stated the obvious. Chris could only nod. "Right pretty they are." Chris growled. Buck smirked all knowing. "I knew it. I knew it. They are pack?" Buck wanted to whop for joy. Having suffered the same lost in pack as Chris. For Buck is the gamma of the group. And he will be again. Chris moved into his room.

The once tan wolf held the injured leg in his hands. Pressing down so the puss would weep from he wound. The once red whimpered crawling at the bed. Chris watched as Salbatic tried to comfort his mate.

"We have medicine." Chris vocalized. The feral still wild glared at him.

"Easy," the injured spoke. "Sorry about him. And thank you." Chris nodded. Moving further into the room.

"Chris Larabee," he introduced himself. The injured man tilted his head.

"Ezra Standish. This is my mate, Vin Tanner."

"Salbatic." Ezra grinned at his mate's wolf name.

"Yes, and would still appear to be of such feral mind." Watching Ezra moved his hand to stroke his lover. Chris felt jealousy boil inside him. Yet it is not his place. Vin moved in to huff at his mate's neck. Comforted by the scent.

"We can treat that." Chris motioned toward the injury.

"That would be most appreciated." Eyes staring, glaring as Chris approached the bed. Lifting the injury. "You are a very beautiful wolf. " Ezra compliments the alpha wolf. For he had recognized the power the once black wolf held. Chris smiles. Vin growled, possessive. Hands moved to the feral's face. Face turning eyes met and connects. Vin moved in to devour his mate's lips. "I am yours." Vin attacks the lips again.

Chris knew he is staring at them. Growing hard at their spark. But he had to focus. Thank god for Buck who came in carrying their healing supplies.

"How are they?" Buck asks looking at the nuzzling pair.

"They're good." Pressing down on the wound. Puss wept from it. Ezra mewed. Burying his hands into his mate. He knew this needed to be done in order to save his leg. Grounding himself in his mates smell. Vin growled softly. Singing. Tending to the wound they cleaned all the infection away. Pouring cleanser in to finalize the clean. Sewing the wound close. Then the wolf instinct. He licked the wound.

First the leg moved from his grip. Then two snarling wolves glared at him. The fight or flight. Wolves always taking the fight. Buck stood back. The challenge there. Unsure who would win. We are pack, Buck kept telling himself. The feral and alpha glaring. The red wolf moving behind his mate. Knowing his place. He is to weak to fight. Yet if he must he would. The two powerful wolves snarled.

Chris shakes his body as if ready to pounce. Before he does Buck still human pulls on the alpha's ear. He snarls and bites toward Buck.

"Don't you give me that? You know you did wrong. So alpha up and apologize." Chris didn't want to apologize. He wanted what his animal wanted. Wanting the pretty thing before him.

Ezra shifted to human again. Running his fingers through his mate's hair.

"Easy Vin, he meant no offense. This is his territory. We need to respect that." Vin shuddered. This is not his territory but Ezra is his mate. Vin turns to his mate. Licking his face and lips. Hopping down from the bed to the floor. Chris can only watch as Vin snarls at him before going out the door that Buck left open on his last wood run. Chris turns to Ezra.

"Where is he going?" Ezra looks to the alpha.

"He is going to get our apparel. Those uncouth men caught us on a moonlight run. Finding our camp they waited laying their trap."

"They knew you were shifters." Buck voiced. For they criminals knew ahead of time that they had shifters. Shifters to use in their games. Especially the feral wild ones. And a mated one at that.

"Damn humans," Chris growled moving back to his seat. He watches as Ezra moves carefully to sit up. Wrapping the blankets to protect his modesty. Don't know why. They had seen his birthday suite. Yet it made Ezra comfortable.

"So what were you doing out here?" Chris sat proud in his naked human form.

"We are traversing the wilderness. Trying to find our calling."

"Your calling?" Chris lent forward. Many a stories of wolves on their calling, their quest. What every wolf is trying to find. Their place in this messed up world.

Age of Wolves

Vin entered clothed with a carpetbag in the other. Moving to the bed he sets the bag down.

"Our wagon is still in good shape. Need to clean it though." Ezra nodded as he began to get his cloths out of the bag. Vin sits down beside him to help him get dressed.

"So the wagon is yours?" Chris asked. Looking to his fellow pack mate in wonder at the same thing. The same question.

"Then why do you have two cages?" Ezra half smiled as he began to button up his shirt. Vin smiles back. Both of them sharing a secret. Vin pulls a vest out next, helping his mate into it. The other two waiting for an answer. Feeling the eyes they nudge each other. Ezra took the forefront. The other two gathering Ezra did most of the talking for the both of them.

"We use them when we apply our trade." Vin began to button the vest. Taking care of his lover. Ezra tried not to blush but he is. Bumping their heads together. Acting out their animal side while human was cute. Chris cursed on the inside. His animal wanting them more now then ever. But trying to figure out who was the alpha amongst the two is difficult. Taking a guess, while human it is Ezra. While wolf, Vin, the important part in order to be ranked is alpha. Yet they didn't seem to care for titles.

"So what do you do?" he asks again. Maybe the two not hearing him the first time he asked. He wants details. Buck nudges him. Reminding him to calm down.

"We are free lance rescue fighters." Ezra spoke with air. Vin nuzzled into his mate. Helping him button lower garments in order to protect what is his. And also wary of the injured leg.

"And what does that mean?" Buck asks grabbing a chair and bringing it over.

"We fight." Vin barked.

"Fight?" just more questions. They want answers.

"We take turns fighting in the rings." The other two gasp at this knowledge. Shifters fighting in animal rings in order to survive. That is sickening. "It's not that bad we assure you." Vin places his arms possessively around Ezra. Being his back up. "We go in make some money and we also make sure there are no other shifters they're being used."

"We'll they can just shift to human and they are free and the fights are over."

"Yes, that is true, but recently a scientist developed a method, a dug in order to keep you in wolf form for a while." Ezra looks at his leg. "That method is rather expensive. So the way of leverage has started up a whole new method of shifter fighting."

"Wait you mean they were going to use you to make Vin fight."

"Sadly that is the truth of it." Wincing as he tries to move his leg. Feeling the pressure tighten around his chest. "I am fine my love." Shifters had no morals on love and mates. Just you respected the love. For when you shift you weren't always the same sex as your human half. And Chris and Buck hadn't taken that close a look down under to find out if it is the same or one is a female. "We had just diminished a ring when we decided to go for a run. I do hope the youngster got away. We will have to check later on." Ezra began to grow heavy in Vin's arms.

"We will. You must rest." Ezra nodded. Vin began to move so his mate's head was on his lap. "I will be here."

"I know." Ezra closed his eyes. The wound aided by infection took the energy right out of him. There went the talking. Vin brushed his hands through the soft locks. Chris watched mesmerized. Buck watches his friend become entrances by the petting.

"So you do most of the fighting?" Vin nods. "He does the talking?" another nod. Vin looks at them. "So what…"

"Do you guys got anything to eat? We haven't eaten in a while?" Buck was instantly up. Gamma to watch over the pack.

"Sure pard I'll get us something."

"Just don't cook." Chris called. Vin quirked and eyebrow at that. "He can kinda cook. But burns everything."

"I heard that." Chris and Vin chuckle. Chris loves the sound of it. Vin goes back to his attention on the sleeping man in his arms.

Watching them both he feels his animal warm inside of him. They don't notice him. They have their own little world. Just the two of them. He wanted more. he wants them. It is still night.

"Excuse me." Vin looks up to see Chris run outside flinging his cloths inside the open door. Buck stands at the door watching his alpha run off. Looking at Vin who is staring at what just happened. Buck knowing how much Chris is pining badly over the new wolves

"All be." Buck stirs the beans around some more. He smiles over at Vin. They both just stare at each other. Both know something is up. Buck has to worry about the food. Vin has to worry about Ezra and now has to worry about the alpha.

Looking down at his Ezra he can't help what is going on. He knows the alpha likes what he sees. Ezra told him that he would never leave him. Promised. Worried about a challenge right now while Ezra is in a bad way. They would have to leave soon. If the alpha is radiating like he is they would have to move on. Healed or unhealed. They are mated, for life.

Age of Wolves

Chris runs and runs. Running as fast and as hard as he can. Needing to exert all his pent up sexual energy. He had not let his wolf give into carnal needs in the longest time. Then he heard it. Just about the spot were he found the other two. A small pup was whimpering around the fire remnants and corpses. Crouching down low he made his way up to pounce on the unsuspecting pup. The pup was a little older than a pup but he still had to grow into his paws.

The pup scuffed around where there was blood. Sniffed loudly is distaste. Not liking the smell. Then moving to where the wagon was, whimpering. Smelling the blood of his friends. Head shooting up in the air. Smelling another.

Fen? The wolf whimper. Longing in the voice. Chris pounced out. The pup jumped back low to the ground. Tail tucked between their legs. Backing up from the threat. Chris bared his teeth. Sorry, sorry. Chris came over and sniffed the air near the pup.

What is your name? Chris growled. Worried about the two in his care.

Braz, my name is Braz (Polish: Brown). The wolf whimpered out laying lower to the ground. Trying to make himself smaller.

Why are you here?

Look…Looking for Fen, Fendoir.

Who's Fendoir? The wolf sniffed at him.

You have their scent. The pup began to growl. Where are they? He barks at him. Getting courage back.

Watch your tone boy? He huffs.

Where are they?

Safe. Chris said. Turning his tail. The pup looks lost around. You coming, he huffs. The wolf yips and follows him.

Age of Wolves

Buck sits at the table watching Vin eat. Ezra slept. Whimpering in his sleep. Watching Vin ease away the nightmare. Buck wondering at what horrors they have seen. Lived through. Survived.

"So pard, what brings you fellas out this way?" Vin shrugs.

"Not much. Just trying to find out path."

"Did you ever find it?" The path could be anything. A journey of the soul. Always searched for, never achieved to the highest. But that is not the point.

"I found him." Buck smiles at that. He tried going on that journey. Chris went with him on a part of it. Came back to find Pack gone. Looking away. Always saying it is his fault. Chris just telling him, no, and that is it. It is the way of the path.

"So how'd you find him?" Buck looks down. Watching the body language. Vin slow cautious movements while his mate sleep. Calm easy. Knowing. Loving. Being there for one another.

"He found me." Vin smiles as the memory floods back. "I was caught. Used in the ring. Then this peacock of a man comes in. Takes a look at me." Vin shakes his head. "Promises to get me out." Bends down to give the sleeping man a kiss. "Then he did." Vin stop to stare at the door. Sniffing the air.

"What's up?"

"Chris is back and?" a yipping/ howling noise rang through the air. Ezra stirred in his arms. A young wolf ran though the open the door. Stopping to see a new man. Quickly sniffing the air and bouncing over to Vin and Ezra. The wolf stops tilting head to the side. Vin looks down at the pup. The pup sniffs right into Ezra's face. Licking happily. Ezra opens his eyes to smile at the pup. Reaching out to pet the wolf.

"Hello," the wolf yips again licking frantically. "Stop, stop." Vin laughs and finally pushes the pup away.

"It's okay kid you can be yourself here." The pup jumps over the bed and rest head on Ezra's middle.

Buck is gazing at the pup star struck. As if seeing the most beautiful flower in the field and needing to be picked.

"You should put that tongue back in your mouth before either one of them bite it out." Buck starts as he sees Chris walking in tying his pants together. Planting a smile on his face he looks to the alpha.

"Where did you find the pup?"

"Sniffing at the old campsite we found those two at." Looking over Vin is scratching the pups head and ears. "Guess they have a pack." The sadness in the tone. Everything feeling so right again. And then another. Chris sits down. Buck makes him a bowl of stew and gives it to him.

"Don't know that pard. Packs can be made bigger or smaller." Chris looks deep into the bowl. So deep yet so full. Sighing he turns to see the pup in wolf form still vast asleep with head still on Ezra. The mates looked at the pup longly. Ezra made a movement to get more comfortable. Vin moves the pillow to behind his back and began to close his eyes. It had been a long day. Hopefully they get more information on the next.

Age of Wolves

The pup didn't change while he slept. Chris and Buck wondered if he was a wild. Born to the wild never taking human as much. Living off the earth. Their opinion changed when Ezra pulled the boys stylish city attire out of his carpetbag.

"JD you will shift this moment. You are being rude to our guest." The pup whined moving up to give Ezra another lick. "Don't try to butter me up. I may be injured but I can still deal you a lashing." The wolf whimpered before changing into a young man.

"But Fen," Ezra eyes glared daggers. JD hunched further in on himself. Name of the wolf is to the wolf world. A secret world. Not for the human ears to understand the wolf name. Given on the first shift. A name of legacy and origin and all shifter. JD nodded silently. "Sorry Ezra just got so excited. And I apologize." Ezra smiles.

"Good pup." JD smiles as he begins to get his cloths on. Vin entered the house with some rabbits. He had left early that morning to go hunting. Chris wanted to go with him. But was afraid to maintain his animal if let his instinct take over while in the wolf form. Frightened he would over step his power. Then there would be hell to pay.

"Can I go hunting later?"

"Jeeze kid you act like you never been hunting before?" Buck amuses.

"I haven't," he answers. All new to the conversation freezing to stare at the pup.

"Never?"

"No, I lived in the city and I didn't know what I was till my mom told me before she died." JD focused more on his cloths. Ezra nudged him. JD leans back. A smile on his face. The silence hung in the room. Young JD looking up swallowed. "So I was upset and then I just shifted and I ran. Ran so far and got caught. I was so stupid."

"No your young." Vin added while he stripped the meat from the rabbits.

"So who gave you your wolf name?" Buck trying to maintain his animal. Showing concern for his hearts affection. The wolf name is a tradition a naming ceremony and an second honor bestowed upon by the parents and pack.

"Ezra did. For he found me when some poachers wanted to use me in a fighting ring. I never knew of such hells." JD the pup leans more into his savior, protector, and pack mate. Ezra petted the shaggy head. "I had nowhere else to go." Smiling at the next memory. "So they put me to fight against Vin. Vin nipped a certain spot and I shifted. I had been stuck for so long I forgot how to turn back. But one good nip on the neck and bam, human." Vin smiled. The nip on the neck a more parental and maternal thing. Done to be held in the mouth and also to help the brain to catch up with the human and animal. Lets the brain click and realize. "They got me out of there and I have been with them ever since. Guess your moonlight run didn't end up like you wanted." Ezra blushed. All gathering what a midnight run meant, alone time. For them both to let their animal out to play, sexually.

"Part of it did." Vin spoke. Chris salivating as it made Ezra go beet red with embarrassment.

"That's good." JD finished dressing takes in Ezra's leg. "So how is the leg? Will you be running soon?"

"Of course I will. A cripple wolf is a dead wolf after all." Vin growled at that. Not wanting those thoughts to filter through his head. He would never leave is mate. Rather die than to ever be alone again. Ezra hissed as JD lifted the poultice off the wound.

"Looks nasty." Chris came over to take a whiff. Vin froze in place ready to pounce. The animal realizing the power the man gave off the aura of trust here. But he was placing himself between his mate.

"We should take you to Nathan. He's a healer."

"Is he kind to our kind?" Some healers and doctor who were not friendly to shifter kind discovered ways to use the shift against them. Scientist and their whelms of wonder. As the man who developed a serum to make a shifter stay in their animal form. A doctor had found a way to make a shifter never change into their animal again. A simple cut and dissection. Wham, the gift gone. Chris nodded knowing the fear.

"Yes, he's a cheetah." JD gasped at that. He had been introduced mainly to wolves. Hearing stories of other animal species who are man.

"Amazing." JD pounced off the bed. Moving slowly to the table. Recognizing the power Chris bleed out. "So this is your territory?"

"Yup," drinking his coffee.

"Did anybody challenge you for it?" Chris gazes up at him.

"You gonna challenge me." JD shakes his head.

"I'm not that stupid."

"Good choice." JD smiled going over to Vin. Rubbing up against him. The boy displaying his animal side while human. A rub off showing that JD had spent a long amount of time with his wild side. Vin nudged him back. Smiling at his young charge. Buck watched in envy. Envy at how the pup rubbed up against the other new wolves. His inside burning with want, pack, need.

"So when are we leaving?"

Age of Wolves

Vin stayed close to his mate as they made their way into the small town of Four Corners. It is quaint. Chris riding proudly back into his territory. People watch as new comers follow him. Two men step out from the saloon as they approach.

"Nathan, Josiah, how goes the town?"

"Still here." The strong African man spoke.

"And in one piece." The more burly man spoke. Taking in the new arrivals. Feeling the sensation. A strong urge that is building. Ready to be released at any moment. And unsure how it will fan out.

"Nathan got some strays. One's a got a leg caught in a trap."

"Poachers?"

"Jaw trap." A bear trap. Can snap a leg in two. Chris confirmed nodding to the ones riding in the wagon. Nathan took them in. not knowing what to expect.

"They like us." Chris nods. Nathan moves tot eh wagon. "Hello there."

"Salutations." Ezra spoke to the healer. Nathan heard the accent and bristled but learned over time that it didn't matter anymore. We are all creatures and have seen hells. And we are not always what one is on the surface.

"Nathan," extending his hand. "Cheetah." Ezra smiles at the healer. Extending his own, Vin growled. Nathan tilts his head at him. "He your mate."

"I apologize." Ezra grabs the extended hand. "Ezra P. Standish, wolf."

"How bad is it?"

"Needs tending. Mr. Larabee speaks highly of you." Nathan smiles at the praise.

"Let's get you seen to."

Age of Wolves

Nathan came out of his facility. Leaving Vin to care over his mate, Ezra. What he didn't expect though was for the alpha to be sitting on the steps. Standing up to meet him as he approached.

"How is he?" Nathan takes in his alpha. He is radiating yet passive. What is it about these two that has their alpha concerns. Wiping his hands on his pants.

"He's fine. His leg is on the mend but he needs to stay off it for a while. I suggested returning to wolf shift in order to heal faster. I've done all I could while he's human." Chris stares at him knowing something is off. Knows how uncomfortable wild wolves are in others territory. Especially with a wounded mate.

"What is it?"

"Did you know that he is a she when in wolf form?" it has been heard of before. Also securing the status of the wolf as an alpha and of a long royal line of wolves. Eyes green of old lands. And a female wolf this far out, a hot commodity and calling to every alpha in range. Yet to be mated with a wild. No territory. Chris smelled the air.

"I gathered but," he could not fight the urge. Taking a step toward the door. "While he be running soon?"

"Told him to lay off it for a while. Vin wants to take them out tonight. Doesn't like enclosed places." Chris nodded. Understanding the wild wolf. Yearning to be free from the man's world. He didn't want them gone from his territory he wanted them to be part of the pack.

Looking down the steps the small pup was listening to Buck tell him a tale of something or the other. The pup clueless to the flirting the other man is doing. Smiling at his friend. His mind searching this pack. They come into his territory, his life. Disrupt his normalcy. The door opened.

Looking up Vin stood there with Ezra draped over his shoulder. The wolf Ezra licking his face in appreciation of being out of the medical office. Chris glared. He wanted them to stay. To stay and get better. But then he caught the scent of a very female wolf. His eyes glued on them. Not missing the way Vin held her securely to him. A barrier to anyone who wanted to hurt his mate. Vin glared at him.

"Larabee." He began to approach the stairs where he is standing. Mind finally catching up he stayed where he was.

"How is…she?" Vin glares at him. Hating to have his mate so open around an alpha without a mate.

"She is fine. We are leaving."

"I can't allow that."

"You can't lock us up. We have done nothing wrong."

"You have an injured royal." Ezra sorted at that. Vin did too.

"Ezra is a late line. Breed so she could have more of the land eyes. They…" Vin wanted to say more of the sad story. But stopped knowing it is Ezra's to tell. She licked at her mate's ear. Vin leaning his head into her. "So no royalty here. Let us pass." Chris stood there still in power of his position. "If you will not let us pass I will not be responsible for my actions." Vin growled at the alpha.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if it needs to be." Pounding up the stairs JD grabs their attention. Making Chris move enough to the side to give the opening to get pass. Going down quickly the pup following. They make their way to the saloon.

Buck looks up at Chris. Chris descends.

"What's up old dog?" Chris huffs hating this situation that he is not helping.

"Ezra is a female wolf." Buck's ears perked at that. Knowing what that meant. Meaning extra protection on the new wild pack.

"So what are we going to do?"

"They don't want us to interfere."

"That was a given." Chris glared at him. "What? She has a mate. They have their own little pack. They are prickling you hairs as alpha. She is a royal and you are an alpha. Vin is a wild. You want them as much as I want their pup." Chris looks down. It is true his wolf is pawing at the line that Vin has drawn in the earth. Thing is there was no line for the pup. And he could lose Buck to the wild pack. Yet it burned in him to keep what pack he had. Even how unorthodox the members are; cheetah, crow. Maybe it needed a little more chaos. But it also needed a female to confirm the pack status. Status that they can breed and will come after you if they deem to strike you down. The future would get you.

If he could get them.

If…

Age of Wolves

Vin walks into the saloon immediately greeted by a Mexican female shifter. She approached them hands immediately going to the face of the wolf on his shoulders.

"Madre de dios. You poor thing. This way." Everybody stopped to watch the wild walk in with a wolf on his shoulders. Sensing his power but also knowing the laws on hurting shifters and wolves. Vin tilted his head as the woman a fire of energy came toward them. Her hands fusing and mouth gapping when she saw the emerald eyes on a wolf. Vin shakes his head. Don't bow, silently telling her. She nods. Motioning them to follow her. And they do.

Up the stairs and down a hallway. She opens the room and allows them to answer.

"I have some dresses for her when she shifts." Vin laughs. Ezra growls. Hating that this is one of the curses of royal genes. To be male in human and female in shift. Setting her down on the feather bed, Ezra purred like a cat. Sitting down Vin began to pet his mate.

"Nah we have a bag of clothes. Thank you mam."

"Inez."

"Inez." Ezra nipped at Vin's hand. Mostly for making him jealous also for letting him know who he belonged to. She comes over to kneel in front of the Ezra. Ezra looks her in the eyes. Knowing they can't communicate like normal humans. Hell they aren't even that.

"He is your mate. I am Inez Rocios. A jaguar. I would be honored to be in your pack." Wolf's have packs that go beyond species. Many want to be part of packs or prides. Mainly to belong and other for protection. Inez needed both. Ezra comes forward and sniffs at her. Liking what she smells, she gives her a lick. She smiles. Vin looks at the woman. Can see how beat down she has been. She didn't want the protection. She wants the family unit. Yet curious as why she is not part of Larabee pack. But his mate likes her. Accepting. Trusting his mate's instinct. But the question.

Inez watches the mated pair talk in no words. Knowing they had questions. But also knew that they wouldn't ask or worry about her past. She tried once to fit in. Be like the pack. Make her conform. Be a breeder. Not allowed to fight for what she wants.

"We welcome you." JD yipped a little, instantly turning into his wolf form. Tangled in his cloths. Everyone of them laughing. He fumbles and moans. Taking pity on their youth they help him out. He jumps over to Inez and buries himself into her side. Inez feels safe for once.

Age of Wolves

Buck heard the laughter as he approached the room. He wanted to see the boy that called to him. A yipping, barking sound made his heart beat faster. He tried to be sly to get away from his alpha. This felt like betrayal as he made his way to the wild packs room. He didn't want to betray. Stepping toward the door.

"Who's there?" a gun was cocked loudly. Frozen at forgetting these are wild. Hear better then the docile, city trained.

"Buck."

"Your alpha with you?" guesses they couldn't smell through doors. Thank god.

"No."

"Then why are you here." A small noise came from within. Desperately trying to make out what is going on.

"Senior Buck I suggest you come clean to why you are here. Or he will not hesitate to kill you." Buck swallowed. Calming his outer while his inner ran with thoughts of why is Inez in there.

"Um, I came to talk to the pup." Muffled noises are heard.

"Vin I don't know." There was more silent communication. "What do you want?" Buck was unsure of how to continue after hearing the pup speak. He wanted to go for a run with the pup. Get to know both sides of the man.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go for a run?" there was more silence. Praying that he hadn't over stepped his bounds.

There was silence for a while. Inez came to the door opening it. She stares at Buck.

"Come in." entering he sees Ezra in wolf form on the bed. Vin nuzzling her talking in shift to one another. Assuring one another. The pup was yipping around. "Take off your clothes." The words froze Buck.

"If you wanted to see me naked Inez all you had to do was ask." All three wolves growled at that. "What's with them?"

"I am pack now." Buck looks confused at her.

"You're a.." in all his time here he had never suspected Inez as a shifter. And why did she not come to them? "Ok," remembering whose territory he is in. "um ok," what else could he do. Stripping he changed into his wolf form. Buck in his wolf form was a shaggy mixed brown. He sat by the door.

Any games and I will kill you, Vin threatened as he walked toward him. Looking up at Inez before running out. JD came second. Rubbing up against her before running out. Buck looks at her, smiles, and then runs after them. Inez shakes her head as she goes to the bed. Slowly taking off her clothes as she goes. Hanging her dress on the edge of the bed. She shifts.

Ezra watches her carefully. Watching in fascination as she changed form the fiery Mexican to a ferocious majestic jaguar. Hopping up on the bed beside her alpha's mate. Securing her place to protect the wounded pack member.

So what is your name? The wolf asks the jaguar. Inez smells at her new pack mate. Licking at the wolf's ear in a wholesome gesture.

Bailarin (Spanish: Dancer), she mews as she begins to clean the wolf. What is yours?

Fendoir (French: Cleaver), Ezra answers her. Relaxing as the cat cleans her. It is not the most hygienic but it is pack. So why aren't you in the Larabee pack? The question that has been inkling since she first asked to be part of theirs.

I don't know. It didn't feel right. I am a wild to them. A deserter to others. I just … She stops looking away from questioning eyes.

Never had a place that felt right. Fendoir finished. Eyes locking on one another. Giving her a lick along her face. Nuzzling the side of her mouth. I am glad you found us.

So am I.

Age of Wolves

Chris watched as the alpha of the wild and the pup ran out of the saloon. Then quickly followed by his gamma. Suspecting trouble he went into the office discarded his cloths, shifted and ran to catch up. Buck looks at him

What is going on?

Just going for a run. Nothing to worry about old dog. You should get back to protecting the town. That made him stop and think of the wild alpha's mate.

What about?

Inez is with her. She's in their pack. This made Larabee stop short. Never realizing she was a shifter and that she had so easily joined up with the wild pack.

Stay out of trouble.

You know me.

Yeah that's what I mean. Running back he gets his cloths and makes his way toward the saloon.

Age of Wolves

END PART 1

AN: I don't know how to end this. I wrote this a while ago and has been sitting in my computer. So I added a little more to kinda wrap it up. But I had no clue how to truly wrap it. So hope you enjoy. May touch back on it at a later date or if the muse strikes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Age of Wolves**

BY: WOLFA MOON

SUMMARY: Shifter AU/OW. Chris and Buck Come across a wild pack. Wanting their members to be apart of their pack, but how. Vin & Ezra Have other plans. What is a lonely alpha Chris to do? SLASH/HETRO, you’ll see.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. So many ideas so little time.

 

AOW2

 

Knocking on the door he hears nothing. Worry fills him. Chris opens the door. A weight jumps on him pinning him to the ground. Looking up into an angry jaguars jaws.

“I suggest you don’t move.” The room is semi-lit. Animal eyes seeing more than human. The voice stilling him. For he had heard it and fell in love with it before. Light fills the room. Ezra lay on the bed naked. A blanket haphazard thrown over his waist. Gun in hand aimed at the alpha. “It is polite to knock before entering. Especially another packs, mild, territory.” Chris eyes glaze as he sees the human flesh. The jaguar growls at him. Smelling him arouse at Ezra’s presence.

“Sorry, you gonna call, um…” he didn’t know who the jaguar is.

“Ms. Ricos.” Ezra patted the bed. She gets off to jump up behind Ezra. Securing her place in the pack. Ezra stroking her under her cat jaw. Most vulnerable. Trusting. Especially when she learned that the female wolf is actually a very male human.

“So you had pack here?” Chris asked confused. He had known Inez for a while and never suspected her.

“No, she just recently joined.” Ezra yawned. The day’s exhaustion and remedy to heal draining the energy out of him. Chris stares at the two. Sees Ezra fading. Moving to a chair, taking a seat. “You don’t have to stay. I assure you Ms. Ricos is quiet able to protect me.” Chris huffed.

“Yes, well I don’t want anything happening to a royal on my turf.”

“I am not royal.” Ezra gritted out with some venom.

“You have land eyes.” Ezra looks away.

“I do at that. But I was breed to be a breeder. Nothing more than a prize to be sold to the highest bidder. To make their pack stronger with royal green eyes. That is all I ever was to them.”

“So you escaped?”

“Yes, and I took my path.” A path that lead away from that frightful reality. Something still running from. Making himself more comfortable on the bed. Wanting to wipe the nasty nightmares from his mind. Safe here and now with his mate.

Chris bristled. His inner wolf wanted to rip apart anyone who has hurt this creature before him. Something so beautiful, sold like a bullet. Buy now to load up and use later. To bring life. Looking out the window he hears the wolves howl. Guess they are enjoying themselves. Sweet musical howling came from inside the room. Turning to the bed, Ezra had reverted from human to wolf. Howling to her love.

Inez placed herself by her pack mate. Roaring also to let them now. She is safe.

Chris changed. Howling with them. The animal pulling himself out of human skins. Proud black, midnight alpha. Howling to the night letting it know that she is not alone. That the moon will always have stars to frame her in the sky.

 

AOW2

 

Josiah sat on the roof of his church. Looking this way and that. The howling having the affect to wake every shifter up within howling radius. Himself included. Flapping his wings catching the moonbeams. Hearing howling from inside one of he saloon rooms he puffs up to swoop over. Wings out soaring to the wild packs room. Swiveling his head to see inside. Spotting his alpha in wolf with the other packs mate and jaguar on the bed. Interesting. His inner thoughts seeking revelation.

Nathan had told him about the new pack and the royal female who belonged to it. Staring at her he sees why people would kill for her. Majestic red with twinkling green eyes. A worthy prize amongst any packs or pride. Just what their pack needed. Having seen their alpha paw after her. Realizing that he has found pack. Not enough courage yet to speak what he wants. Betting he would still do whatever he can do subtlety to encourage them to stay. Hooting to make the room’s occupants know he was there.

 

AOW2

 

Chris quits his howling to listen and learn Ezra’s, NO Fendoir’s call. Watching as she stretched her neck long, exposing. Howling on winds to carry her song from here to eternity. Singing his blood aflame with want. A worthy mate.

A hoot alerted him to his pack mate arrival. A man so big people would think of his shift as a great bear. With his human hands as powerful as a bears. Yet they beat hard and fast in his shift. The great wings of an Eagle Owl. Just as hard as paws. Yet his talons grip just as tight.

_//Corneille_ , // Chris/Mitternacht greeted. Josiah/Corneille swoops from the windowsill to perch on the end of the feather bed.

_//What do we have here? //_ Looking from the jaguar to the wolf.

_//I am Fendoir. //_ The wolf introduces herself. Josiah looks to the jaguar.

_//I am Bailarin_ , // Inez says proudly after being alone for so long. And to now have a place. She raises her head high.

_//I am Corneille_. // Fendoir laughs at this.

_//You’re namer must have a real sense of humor. //_ Corneilla/Josiah laughs back. Nodding,

_//He does. //_ Translating his name to understand it means, crow. Fendoir sniffs the air. All turning to see a shadow at the door entrance.

 

AOW2

 

_//What is up with all that racket? //_ Vin looks up at the crow in the tree.

_//Sorry to have disturbed you mam. //_

_//Mam? Ain’t you a polite wolf_? // Salbatic/Vin looks shyly down then back. The crow swooping down to be more on eye level. // _You loose someone? //_

_//Know just making sure she knows I’m safe. //_

_//Ah, I see pup_. // Both laughing at the crow’s words. Buck comes sauntering up to the crow.

_//Howdy Povestea (Romanian: Story)_ , // Buck says.

_//Not changing side on us Lieben (German: Love)? //_

_//No mam. Just wanted to show the new pack around//._ She looks at them suspiciously. Watching the young pup walk up behind his alpha yet nip at Buck’s swaging tail.

_//I see. So who are you?_ // Vin looks at the crow in wonder. Sensing a longing there of something lost. Strange what you find on one’s path.

_//Salbatic, //_ the wolf bowed. Buck watched the alpha bow courteously to the crow. Wonder at this action. Is it a wild thing? Or a door opening for the crow to join their pack. This pack acting so unlike normal packs. Who was he to say what is normal. Come on, humans shifting into animals. Could things get any stranger? Shaking his head he simply watches. And watched as the crow turned into the human she is. Turning from a old crow into an old woman. Vin moves in to smell at her.

“Well boy, am I gonna get to see the human you?” The wolf backing up changing into his human self. JD looks to his alpha following suite. Leiben looking hungrily at the naked human JD before him. Alone to his thoughts but not to be uncivilized. Shifting so all stood in the moonlight in their birthday suites. Vin moves toward her extending his hand. She takes it. In a gesture learned from Ezra he bent down to kiss her hand. Respect to the old ones. For they have paved the path before them for them to follow in right.

“Vin Tanner.” Turning to his fellow packmate, ”That there is JD.”

“Mam.” The pup says moving in to do the same gesture as his alpha.

“Nettie Wells,” blushing at the formal and generous greeting. “So how many in your pack?”

“Four.” Stating proudly of their newest requisition.

“And where are they?”

“My mate was injured in a poachers trap. She is in town resting with another of ours.”

“And Chris is watching after her too.” Nettie watches as Vin growled at Buck’s information. In animal stating he could protect his mate not needing anyone else’s help.

“Then they are sure to be safe. Don’t worry boy, Chris knows his limitations.”

“And are you of his pack?”

“I am on occasion.” Vin nodded. Sorely tempted to make an offer for her to join his. She can see it too. But her old wings have flown over many of wolves in her days. And seeing this wolf and how others react around him she can only guess at what Chris is thinking and yearning. They could be a strong pack. If the two would stop nipping at one another. Yet there lay his mate. Which is what it really all comes down to. “So Vin if you ever need shelter while on my land you may seek it out.”

“That is very kind of you mam.” Looking to the moon. He had been away longer than he wanted. “Good night, Ms. Wells.” Reverting back, he sprinted away. JD smiles at her.

“Mam.” He had seen the way his alpha keened toward the old woman. A longing there. The lost mother. Elder mother of a pack. Shifting he runs after his alpha.

Buck looks at them then to Nettie.

“Interesting pack there.” Buck nods. “If you want him you should make yourself known. For they are wild, Buckling. Forward always the best approach.” Understanding the wisdom of his elder. “They will be a great addition to our pack or us to theirs.” Buck looks at her. She smiles all knowingly. Understanding he shifts to catch up.

Watching them go. The future is going to be an interesting present soon. Spreading her wings to meet it.

 

AOW2

 

Chris growls at the door.

_//Who’s there he orders? //_ Snarling at the intruder. The door jiggles. Then a scratching at the door. // _Answer me. //_

_//It’s me_ , // the voice spoke. Chris shifts to open to the door. There is his other pack mate. The cheetah walks into the room. Shutting the door to quickly charge and pounce on his pack mate.

_//Why didn’t you answer me? //_ Showing his power and rage.

_//Sorry, there was a smell on the door. Something I have only smelled once before at a master’s house. //_ People are still cruel no matter what form you are in. Slavery and war still amongst the dark patches that littered their history. // _Sorry Mitternacht. It just rattled me. //_ Chris nods in understanding. Sometimes he forgets that humans are cruel. Also he is one too. Having lost himself to the animal when his pack was murdered. Fighting with tooth and claw. A gun no match for the vicious blood vengeance that has seated inside the alpha. Finally calming and dealing. His blood once again boiling with the new pack near. Calling for them to join and be a strong united front.

_//What is the smell? //_ Fendoir/Ezra Asked.

_//I never learned it but it makes me frightened. //_ She nods in understanding. // _Do you know the smell? //_

_//Yes, shifts use it to protect their young and injured. The smell is vial to those of the unwolf shift. Mundane humans will even detour form the door. Unsure of the reason why//._

_//So you placed it there? //_

_//No.//_

_//I did_ , // Bailarin/Inez spoke. // _It is an old magic._ _And I wanted to protect my pack mate_. // Nathan looks guarded at the jaguar. Having not seen one in their territory before.

_//Who are you? //_

_//Bailarin (Spanish: Dancer). //_

_//I mean in human. //_

_//Inez. //_ Nathan shocked looks to his alpha for guidance. Watching him move to the bed to lay down. His alpha laying down at the paws of another alpha’s mate. Old fear building. Scared at his powerful alpha submitting to the unknown.

_//What have you done to our alpha?_ // Growling at Fendoir.

Tilting her head she looks at him.

_//Who is it to say I am the aggressor? I did not tell your alpha to come here. Nor did I ask your other pack members to enter my abode… what is your name? //_

_//Messer (German: Knife). //_

_//A powerful name. As I said I did not let them in. They trespassed. So who is in the wrong? //_

_//This is his territory. //_

_//Yes and this small room in neutral territory. And since we occupy it is ours till we depart_. // Chris vocally whined at this. He didn’t want them to leave. He had overstepped his borders. Realizing now.

_//Back off, Messer. //_ Looking to his alpha and his words.

_//We are all shifts here, //_ the owl spoke. Messer looks to Cornille.

_//You just want one big congregation. //_

_//We are all one in the lord’s eyes_. // Fendoir huffs at that. Yawning and stretching what little she could.

_//And on that somber note, good night//._ Snuggling back down to get some sleep. Bailarin’s long form taking her post behind her pack mate as before. Eyeing the other pack. A pack she could never see herself with. Until now.

Chris/Mitternacht lay down on the floor. A lot on his mind. And not yet willing to leave the room of the ones who lay so heavy on his thoughts.

Corneille/Josiah looks at all them. Things are just beginning to get interesting.

Messer/Nathan sniffs at the door in distaste. Walking over to smell at the leg. Smelling his herbs doing what they can. Looking at his fellow feline he turns to lay behind his alpha. Curling up into a tight circle. Looking up to Josiah. Josiah may be a big man but he fit himself into the fur nest that Nathan made for him of himself. People on the outside would see them as close, mated, lovers. But they are not. They both have been wronged and found salvation in the other. A brother bond. Besides the cat was already chasing a very female tail.

 

AOW2

 

Vin arrived to the room to see both packs there, asleep. Hopping up on the bed he lay down resting his head on his mate’s neck. Breathing her in.

Home

 

AOW2

 

They remain wolf when the sun comes up. Salbatic/Vin helping Fendoir/Ezra gets out of the room and out for a walk. Bailarin/Inez stayed on the other while Braz/JD took the other. People stopped to look. A pack of shifters coming through is no big deal. Well it is.

Then there was the gasp when Fendoir’s emerald eyes would catch the light of sun. People backed up and bowed. If only they knew. But you respect your royals. So they did. Vin stepped closer to his mate. Feeling eyes linger on his mate.

_//Easy Salb. My heart is yours. //_ Vin licked her then. Growling in content.

Someone though dared to step up before them. As still a human even. Everyone around stopped to see what would happen. Vin bared his teeth at him. Tail held high. Crouched ready to strike. The rest of the pack following suite. The man stares at them. Mostly at Fendoir.

 

AOW2

 

Chris watches the unknown man step before them. His animal spiking inside him. THis can’t happen. The man obviously a shifter. The man doesn’t dare shift. Just continuing to gaze down at the female wolf. Salbatic/Vin growls as he places himself between the intruder and his mate. Chris moving over. Knowing the wild mate would shred the man dead. He would have every right to. The man though held his head high.

“I wish to speak with you my lady. Dinner perhaps?” Fendoir glares at him before rubbing herself against her mate. She bares her teeth before turning from the nuisance. Rubbing herself up against Bailarin. Purring in content. Then continuing to walk and lick at Braz/JD. Sure she can have pups of her own. For now though she is content to have the surrogate.

Vin maintains his stance between them. Chris moves to stand beside Salbatic.

“She’s not interested.” The man looks Chris up and down. Eyeing the man. Seeing the animal and his hierarchy.

“So she is yours. I did not mean to intrude.” Salbatic crouched down lower growling growing louder. “Her brother?”

“Her mate. I suggest you leave them alone.”

“I will once I make her an offer.”

“Your funeral.” Chris looks to Vin and nods. Vin stands straight before going back with his pack. Watching them gather together again. Keeping their injured between them. Buck whistles as he approaches to stand beside him.

“What the idiots want?” Chris eyes still on the pack. Putting two and two together. “I see.” Braz nips at Salbatic as he returns to his pack. Salbatic nipping back at the pup. Hearing a big sigh, Chris turns to his best friend his beta. Sure he fawned on most women in town. Sure he had set his eye on a few. Never like this.

“So you are leaving me?”

“What?” Looking to his alpha.

“Braz, I see the way you look at him. Have you made your intentions know yet?”

“He’s just a kid. I’m an old man. He probably has never been with a woman before.”

“There is always a first time.”

“Chris, I would be just content for him to looks at me as an older brother. If someday happens.”

“It won’t until you make a move.” Buck just looks over at him. His eyes telling him to heed his own advice. Smirking they look at the pack. The man steps onto the boardwalk slowly following them. “He’s gonna be trouble.”

“No doubt.”

 

AOW2

 

Nettie Wells is the very uniqueness of the wild frontier life. Coming to town in her wagon she lets it sit outside the livery. Parking it beside a wagon. Getting down she eyes it. Looking at the cages in the back. Smelling blood. Moving around it she heard men talking.

“Land eyes are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“What’s a royal doing all the way out here?”

“Maybe being taken to a higher pack nearby.” Nettie hates gossip but it does pass the time. Also a little unnerving when non-shifters try to get into the affairs of their world.

“Not if that wild one has any bark to say about it.” The men laughing at their crude humor at a wolf. Especially one out of earshot.

“Well if he ever does bark it will be the last thing you hear.” Nettie smiles as Josiah walks past separating the two men. 3 long pieces of wood resting on his shoulder. People knew that Josiah is a man to be wary of. Projecting shifter but everyone thinking the most unlikely. Nettie like the big man. Nice to have a fellow flyer around. Passing the men he passes her.

“Ms. Wells.”

“Josiah.” She walks with him fro a it. “Do you know where the wild pack is? I would like to talk with them.” He stops to look at her.

“Thinking of joining their pack?” It was strange to learn of more shifters in their mist. Also to see them join the wild pack so quickly.

“Don’t know. The wolf I met last night has something I haven’t seen in a long time. Want to meet his mate. She must be a mighty fine lady.” Josiah smiles at that. She is a mighty fine wolf if he says so himself about the wolf. But the man who is the wolf. That is another can of worms.

“Well they should be in the saloon.” Nettie nods in understanding. Neutral territory.

“Thank you Josiah. How is Chris doing with all this?”

“He is,” love sick, puppy love. “ Dealing.”

“I see.” Nettie carriers herself proudly as she enters the saloon. Looking around she spies the wild alpha. He is sitting at a table with a young man who is trying to inhale his drink. Buck is sitting with them.

“How are you doing alpha?” Vin stands, as he knows the voice. Turning to see the old woman he had felt a place in his heart. A place reserved for matriarchs.

“I am fine, yourself?”

“Came to see this mate of yours.”

“Well, mam, he is right there.” Vin would never lie about his mate. Damn proud of his mate. Turning to where he is pointing is a gambler who is surrounded by fellow gamblers. Yet his man sticks out like a sore thumb. Bright red jacket and big devilish smile. Looking at him would never picture these two together.

“The peacock?” Vin wanted to growl at her. Yet Ezra had instilled upon him people want to see what they want to see. And if the visage we perceive to them is not in their favor then we are doing our jobs in remaining unmemorable. And we don’t need them around us.

“Ezra ain’t no peacock. He’s a mighty fine gambler and is getting money to help us restock our wagon. He makes more then someone sweeping dirt back onto dirt.” The two elders look at the pup. Buck just smiles that the boy has fire. Vin is proud of their pup. Then he turns to Nettie who has set her hands on her hips.

“Well youngling what I see is a man taking other men’s money.”

“They went to him not the other way around. They knew what they got into so who is the fool. The fool who asked or the one who sees without knowing.” JD has had enough. She may be something to Vin yet to him she was a stilted woman who is judging before meeting. JD goes to the gambling table to stand behind his pack.

“I would say excuse him but you did speak unwell of my mate.”

“I am sorry. He just doesn’t look like one to be your mate.”

“And that is what makes him perfect. You see the gambler. I see the man who is earning money for his pack to eat and have shelter. All I’m doing is sitting and eating and doing no work. So am I a bad alpha?” Nettie watches as Vin moves to his mate.

“All be.”

“Great aren’t they.” Buck says watching JD take money from Ezra to go get a drink.

“You are in puppy love.” Buck turns to Nettie. He can only nod at the truth.

“You need to watch what you say.” Larabee looks to Nettie.   
“Vin likes you but if you push he will bite back hard.”

“You should follow your own words.” She exits. Larabee huffs at the old crow. Then he looks to Vin who has moved to stand behind his mate. JD coming back with drinks for all of them.

 

AOW2

 

“Everything ok?” Ezra asks while shuffling the cards. Vin just gives him a look. “Told you, perception.”

“You gonna deal or what mister?”

“So eager to lose your money, sir?”

“I’m gonna win.”

“Optimism is a good thing to have.” Ezra began to deal. “This shall be my last game good sirs.”

“Aren’t you gonna give us a chance to win back?”

“Gentlemen I am in town till the end of the week. If you care to play now or tomorrow I shall be here till then.” One of the men stands up. He tips his hat.

“I will see you tomorrow sir.” The man leaves. Ezra smiles toward the man. The man played with little he had and left with the same amount. Maybe enough for a drink or two. He knew how to play but knew a superb player. Played to be around people, not alone.

“Ok deal,” the youngling spoke. Vin wanted to growl at the man. But Ezra just looks at his mate. The look speaks so much.

They play, Ezra wins, and the boy gets upset. Then there is an all muscle wolf snarling at him.

“Hey call him off,” the man whimpers.

“The I suggest you remove your hand from your gun,” Ezra spoke nonchalantly while drinking his drink.

“He’s a damn shifter,” another patron spoke.

“You got a problem with shifters?” JD barked.

“Calm down.” Ezra spoke calmly. Getting up he limps to his mate. Resting a hand on him. “Let’s go.” the wolf backs up. Vin doesn’t change back but rubs against his mate.

“It has indeed been a trying day.”

 

AOW2

 

The man from earlier, who asks to dine with Fendoir, had sat and watched the play. Keeping his eyes on the pack. Smiling at the wild. Then grinning when he figured out the gambler is the female wolf. A very nice prize indeed. Yet the trouble is the feral mate and the town’s pack. Looking at the alpha Larabee. The lovesick loner. Guess everyone wants a piece of the royal. All he needs are the alphas to get in a tussle and he can nab the royal. Smiling at figuring out this royal is just a breeder, wonderful.

Yet he only had to the end of the week to in act his plan.

 

AOW2

 

Ezra hated being injured. Hated being the damsel in distress. But the worst thing he hated was his other side. For it that form, female and wolf. Meaning that he would go into heat. Feeling the burn begin in his gut. Vin came over to rest his wolf head on Ezra’s human legs.

“You can smell it can’t you.” Rubbing his mates head. “I think we should leave tomorrow.” JD looks at them from his bedroll on the floor.

“What’s going on?”

“I am a bitch, JD.”

“No, you’re not. You a wonderful wolf.” Ezra smiles at the young pup.

“JD, since my biology is different when in wolf I still have to adhere to those rules.”

“Meaning?”

“I am going to go into heat.” Ezra spit out hating that part. He had tried before to remain male during heat but it didn’t help. Being in the wild helped that. Always running.

“So can’t you take something?”

“There are things,” which he has tried. “But they don’t really work.” Vin had changed to human.

“I’ll get the wagon ready.” Vin left the room.

“I thought we were leaving at the end of the week.”

“Is there a reason you want to stay?” Ezra is the most observant of anyone. But even a young pup could see Buck’s eyes fawning. But to understand the notion.

“Inez?”

“She’ll come. We won’t be far for a while but I can not stay in city limits.”

“Because of Larabee.”

“Because of the male population.”

“Will I want to??” giving him a look. Ezra smiles.

“Possibly. But you are to stay here. Make it seem that I am here, resting.”

“How bad can it get?”

“Bad. Vin will kill anyone who mates with me that is not him.”

“Great.” Ezra laughs.

“You’ll see.”

“I hope not for a long time.” Ezra ruffles his hair. JD leans into the contact.

 

AOW2

 

Vin carried another bedroll to the wagon. Seeing this Chris approaches the other alpha.

“I thought Ezra said you were leaving at the end of the week?”

“Something came up.” Vin lifted another bedroll into the wagon. Chris shifted from foot to foot. Vin sees this but he does not have time to play games. His mate is about to go into heat. This is why they stay in the wild. Why they stay away from cities.

Not liking the alpha so near he bumps Chris as he throws a bag of supplies in the wagon.

“Traveling light?” Vin grunting moving something else into the wagon. Chris took on the small amount of living. “You don’t have to leave.”

“We do.”

“Is it because of me or her?” Vin turns to look at Chris. The wolf inside him eyeing him up.

“I have my loyalties.”

“She’s royal. I can lock you up.”

“Why would you do that?” Vin huffs. “You want her that bad. Want to treat her/him like the people who breed him for one purpose. Ezra ain’t royalty. She is my pack. And an alpha can challenge but can’t take her unless they get through me. Besides you can’t arrest me because of royal blood. She has a pack. So you can’t lock up her mate.”

“When you talk you are direct.”

“I only need to say what I need to. Excuse me.” Chris watched Vin move to the store again to get another bag.

The man who was indignant earlier moves to watch Vin grab another bag. His timetable had to be moved up. Growling he turned into his shift. Heading up the back stairs. Then he smelled it. Like sweet chocolate and the grandest tasting wine. She was entering heat. Perfect.

 

AOW2

 

Ezra had a bag in hand when he smelled something different.

“JD,” Ezra warned before the door burst open and an albino wolf growled before them. JD instantly went into wolf mode. The albino laughed. Ezra wanted to change but knew she would be no match.

Engaging his derringer Ezra shoots the albino before turning to jump out the window.

Inez hearing the disturbance jumps over the bar. Shifting as she crosses the bar and up the stairs. People backing away. Then there is a crash of glass. Running through the open door to see JD squabbling with an albino wolf.

Albino wolves are as rare as land eyes. They are of royalty. They are of fire. Yet this fire wolf messed with the wrong pack. Inez jumps in growling and slamming her claws into the white wolf.

Ezra jumped through a window. Landing poorly and reinjuring his back leg. Cursing, Vin ran over.

“Ezra?” Ezra grabbed him. His hands digging into him. Panting hard his green eyes look to his sky.

“Help, JD. Fire wolf.” Vin growls. He begins to go but is stopped. There on the wood sidewalk of the salon stood their feline pack mate. Braz beside her. He looks a mess of fur and blood.

Vin walks over toward them. Kneeling down he accepts them. Braz moves in to rub himself against their alpha. Vin looks to Bailarin.

“Thank you.” He bows to have the feline move forward and sniff his hair.

 

AOW2

 

Ezra moves to sit on the boardwalk. Braz moves over to lick at his pack.

“Thank you, I don’t know what would of happened if you were not there.”

“I reckon its time we moved on.” Vin spoke coming over with Bailarin by his side.

“Good idea.”

“How’s your leg?”

“It is well enough to get us out of here.” Reverting to wolf, Fendoir makes her way to the wagon. Braz and Bailarin flanking her on both sides.

Vin looks up at the broken window. Remembering a time when he almost was not there to rescue his mate. His mate had it harder than anyone. Sure he dressed well. But those damned, beautiful land eyes that caused a menagerie of critters to come calling no matter what she thinks. Heading in he gathers what can be salvaged in the room. The neutral territory that was theirs while here. Kicking the red snowed skin to get into the closet. Pulling out a bag to fill with the meager belongings that they had brought to the room.

Chris stood in the doorway. His heart plummeting when Ezra came crashing to the ground. Then to see the others come out bloodied yet victorious. It still changed everything. They are leaving and he can’t stop them. What right did they want to stay? He could enforce some laws but they are mated. He is losing because of some other wants what he wants. Seeing what must be a common thing amongst them. The curse of being what Ezra is. No choices but what others think they have the right to chose for them. That is not a life. That is a constant tragedy. They finally get to settle and another wolf makes a play.

Picking up a shredded handkerchief he stairs at it. This could have been what would have happened to Ezra.

“This isn’t the first time this has happened.” Chris states to the room.

“Very observant.” Vin throwing what can be saved in the bag, quickly. “We should of gone the moment your healer mended her but…” Vin tosses the bag hard on the bed. “Everywhere we go. Every time we begin to get life underfoot. “ Vin glares at Chris. “This is why we can’t stay. We can never be a normal pack.”

“If you wanted to stay.”

“What reason do we have to stay?” Chris wants to move forward to tell Vin. Tell him that he wants to be pack. There is that fear. That fear of being rejected and left behind. Chris would rather bypass and go right to left behind.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Chris left the room. Life was continuing to move on down in the saloon. A future is about to walk out of his town.

Heading out into the night he breaths in the dark. The dark is where he belongs. The dark is where he shall remain. Buck joins him as he strolls through the night.

“So what did I miss?”

“A fire wolf tried to take Ezra.”

“What? What happened?”

“JD and Inez demolished the wolf. Ezra is okay just reinjuring his leg. They are leaving.”

“What? NO! They’re pack. Chris did you say anything?” Chris continued walking giving Buck his answer.

 

AOW2

 

In the morning Chris woke to a note on the bedside table. The scrawl is legible. But he only knows one person with that terrible writing ability.

 

**_Chris,_ **

**_I know you want to be the martyr. But I cannot anymore sit by and watch tails swagger by and think of the one that got away._ **

**_It’s sunrise and they are leaving to follow their path. I aim to follow with them. JD may never feel the same. But I need pack. Sarah and … they’re gone._ **

**_Sorry Chris._ **

**_I will always be your friend. If you change your mind follow the path to the Seminole village. From there follow your nose._ **

**_Till then,_ **

**_Buck_ **

 

Chris sat there alone in his bed rereading it. He had time. But did he have the courage. Shifting he howls out his heart.

 

The End

 

AOW2

 

 

_Mitternacht (German: Midnight) Chris_

_Salbatic (Romanian: Wild) Vin_

Fendoir (French: cleaver) Ezra

Lieben (German: Love) Buck

Braz (polish: brown) JD

Messer (German: knife) Nathan

Corneille (French: Crow) Josiah

Bailarin (Spanish: Dancer) Inez

Povestea (Romanian: Story) Nettie

 

 

AN: I don't know how to end this. I wrote this a while ago and have been sitting in my computer. So I added a little more to kind of wrap it up. But I had no clue how to truly wrap it. So hope you enjoy. May touch back on it at a later date or if the muse strikes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
